Sprint to the Quinnish Line
by SamEvans17
Summary: Sam and Joe both run around the school to try and ask the same special girl to prom.


Sam, Puck and Joe were walking down the hallway.

"So" Puck began "Who are you guys asking to Prom?" he looks fom side to side "I'm asking Bree, so don't either of you even think of my girl or I'll beat your asses!"

"Don't worry man, I have my heart set on someone else" Joe says as Quinn rolls by. Sam looks at Quinn "Yeah I have a pretty good idea of who I want to ask as well"

Joe looks where Sam is looking then asks "Mercedes right?" Sam looks down and laughs to himself then looks at Joe 'Yeah, sure, Mercedes".

They continue walking down the hall in silence. Then puck decides to break the silence "So Sam trying out for football next year or sticking to syncronised swimming?". Sam thought about his answer "I..." Joe cut him off "So who are you actually going to ask to the dance Sam?" Joe stopped and folded his arms. Sam and Puck stopped but didn't turn around.

"I think he caught on" whispered Puck.

Sam turned around "Whats it to you?" he crossed his arms over his chest looking menacing. Joe was terrified or the taller more muscular boy but he stood his ground.

"Well" he began "If she's who I think she is then I have a right to know". Puck looks form Sam to Joe and back again "Sam, Joe's got a point, seeing as it's probably who he thinks it is". Joe turns to look at Puck then back at Sam and then ran down the hall and around the corner.

"Shit" Sam cursed as he took off after him. Puck yelled "Go Sam, I'll create an obsticle for Joe!" then to himself "Because I konw all the shourtcuts".

Sam caught up to Joe easily and passed him. "Ha shame tarantula head!"

Joe texted Artie who was up ahead 'STOP'. Artie looked up to see Sam and Joe running down the hall. Sam turned to see where Joe was and ran straight into Artie and flipped over him landing infront of him. Joe ran past.

"So that must be why he wanted me to stop" stated Artie.

"Yeah exactly! I thought we were mates, so any idea where Quinn is?" Sam said angrily.

"No, ask Rosilie she'll know." Sam ran off and got to the end of the hall and saw Joe run down another corridor further down.

"Man that guy is slow."Sam said to himself. He then took off in the other direction, picking up a pair of scissors and a piece of rope that looked like one of Joes dreadlocks, from the janitors cart "This'll do nicely"

Joe stopped to catch his breath 'Where is she' he thought 'At least Sam is no where to be seen'. Sam then ran up behind Joe and snipped the scissors behind Joe's head. Joe jumped and turned around to face Sam, Sam then held up the scissors and the rope.

Joes eyes widened in shock "You didn't?" He then felt the back of his head.

"But I did" Sam replied dropping the scissors and rope and began running again.

Joe then picked up the rope "Hey! This is a piece of rope, all my babies are fine!" He then took off running after Sam "Man hes deceptive!"

Puck had gotten Finn to help him with his obsticle.

"When Joe comes round the corner we pull the string and trip him up" Puck instructed.

"I hear someone running" Finn whispered. They pulled the rope. Sam looked behind him to see if Joe was coming, then out of nowhere he tripped.

"Shit" yelled Puck "We tripped Sam! Finn you idiot you were supposed to make sure it was Joe!" "Me! Why didn't you check!"

Sam sat up "Why didn't both of you check... I can hear Joe coming set it up again!" Sam ran to the end of the hall then stopped, he wanted to see Joe trip. Joe came around the corner and saw Finn and Puck's heads duck around the corners so he knew something was up. He continued running down the hall and saw the string and jumped over it.

"Shame suckers" he yelled as he ran past Sam who was in shock.

"He jumped, he jumped the damn rope!" Yelled Sam.

Joe ran past Mercedes "Hey, stop Sam he has something to ask you".

Mercedes looked at Joe then saw Sam running down the hall 'Hes going to ask me to prom' Mercedes thought excitedly. Sam ran until his path was blocked by Mercedes.

"Hi Sam, so you wanted to ask me something?"

"No" he replied as he looked over her head and tried to pass her. But she kept moving in his way. Sam kept trying to get past her but she wouldn't let him

"What do you mean 'No'?" she questioned.

"I mean 'no' I don't have anything to ask you, except whether you've seen Quinn or maybe Rosalie?" He continued trying to get past her.

"I saw Rosalie down the hall earlier" she pointed behind Sam "What do you want them for?"

"Well Rose might know where Quinn is so that I can ask her to prom"

Mercedes slaps Sam.

"I thought you were going to ask me, not Quinn!"

"You told me to move on because you weren't interested". Mercedes put her hands on her hips

"I didn't think you actually would!". Sam looked down and laughed

"Well I did" he then turned around and began running down the hall again.

"Come back Sam!" shouted Mercedes

"No thanks" he replied. Mercedes turned and angrily walked in the other direction.

"Hey Rick" Joe said as he walked up to him.

"What do you want loser?" he sneered.

"I have five dollars for you if you do me this favour" Rick looked at the money in Joe's hand.

"Double it and we got a deal" he then punched Joe in the stomach "Had to do something, didn't want anyone seeing me talking to a Glee loser with out doing something about it." Joe nodded and handed Rick the ten dollars.

"Just go do what you must" Joe whispered as he hobbled off down the hall.

"I really don't like that guy" Rick said to himself as he walked to the cafeteria.

"Jeez, I'm sure that those girls can turn invisable, I can't find either of them" Sam said to himself "And now I'm probabaly starting to sound crazy because I'm talking to myself".

He walked around the corner.

Joe straightened up as he saw Sam come around the corner and as Rick approach him.

'SPLASH' Sam jumped back as the ice-cold slushie hit his face ,he then just stood there in shock as Rick walked off past Joe "Thanks for the ten bucks, but you could of asked and I would've done it for free". He patted Joe on the shoulder.

Sam saw that and seriously considered punching Joe until he saw Rosalie walking down the hall and took off to meet her.

Joe saw him beginning to run again then turned and saw Rosalie but not Quinn, "Why is he running towards ... oh ... she might know where Quinn is" he ran off after Sam. They both arrived in front of her at the same time

"Do you know wher Quinn is?" they questioned in unison, they looked at eachother and scoweled then looked back at Rosalie and smiled.

Rosalie looked down and smiled, she looked at Joe "She is in the Auditorium" and an evil smile spread across her face.

"Of course, why didn't I think of the Auditorium". He took off running and as Sam was about to run Rosalie grabbed his sholder.

"Do you really want him to win, do you want him to take your best friend to Prom? Do you?" He struggled against her strong grip. "Let go" he continued.

"Sam ..." Rosalie started

"I have to win" he complained.

"SAM!" Roaslie shouted. Sam stopped squirming against her hand

"What?" He questioned angrily almost yelling at her.

"Quinn's in that bathroom" she pointed across the hall "Right there". He turned to look at the bathroom door the back at Rosalie

"That one, right there?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, now I'll go get you some paper towel and tell Quinn that you're waiting for her" He smiled

"Thank-you Rose"

"No problem" she replied as she walked into the bathroom.

When Rosalie was inside he jumped into the air and cheered "Yes! I won!". A few people in the hall turned to stare at him, he just shrugged them off and just stood there waiting.

Soon enough Quinn rolled out of the bathroom holding paper towels and motioned for Sam to come to her, he smiled and walked over. "Gosh aren't you cold?" she asked.

"No, I've been running all around the school looking for you, I haven't had time to get cold" Quinn smiled "It must still be uncomfortable being covered in slushie" Quinn replied as she began wiping slushie of Sam's face.

The two of them went into the bathroom to try and get the red stain out of his pale blue shirt.

"This is impossible" Quinn mumbled as she was trying to clean the stain on his shoulder, Sam who had sat on the ground so that Quinn could reach where he needed cleaning replied "It's okay if you can't get it out" he said looking up at her. Quinn put the paper towels down on the sink.

"Alright then, what is it that you wanted to ask me?' she said with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Something tells me you already know" Sam replied. Quinn sat up straighter in her wheelchair and folded her arms

"Well I can't answer until I'm asked" Sam looked down and smiled, then looked back up at Quinn to see she still had a huge genuine grin on her face.

"Quinn Fabray, will you be my date to Prom?".Quinn smiled

"I have one question to ask you first"

"What is it?"

"Are you objected to wearing a pale purple tie?"

"No, I'll wear a whatever colour tie as long as it matches your dress"

"Well alright then" Quinn smiled and rolled out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to Prom with Quinn" Sam said to himself "Yes I'm going to Prom with Quinn" He kept repeating this to himself as he walked out of the bathroom and down the hall.

Joe saw Rosalie and went up to her "She wasn't in the Auditorium" he almost yelled at her.

"Oh, really ... I could of sworn she was"Rosalie smiled to herself.

Quinn rolled down the hall thinking 'Wow that was uenexpected, Sam actually asked me to Prom'. Then she came face to face with Joe.

"Quinn I've been looking for you everywhere ... I have something to ask you" he smiled 'oh no here it comes' thought Quinn.

"Will you go to the Prom with me?" Quinn looked down then back up at Joe

"I can't" Joes face fell.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone already asked me"

"Who"

"Sam"

"What? How did he find you? Rosalie sent us both to the Auditorium!"

"Well I was in the bathroom, and thats obviously what she told Sam".

"She sabotaged me"

Sam walked up behind Joe "Hi Joe, I see you've meet my date to Prom" Sam put alot of emphasis on 'my'. Joe scowled at him as Sam went around behind Quinn and pushed her down the hall "Bye Joe" he yelled as he and Quinn turned the corner and Quinn waved then smiled up at Sam.

"Damn that Trouty Mouth" cursed Joe.

Sam and Quinn were laughing as they walked down another hall "And then I tripped over Puck's rope" Sam recounted as Quinn continued giggling.

"Sounds like ... fun" Quinn comented "You went to alot of trouble just for me"

"Your worth it" Quinn blushed and then quickly turned to Sam

"Race you to the Choir Room!"

"Okay I'll give you a head start"

"Thanks, but I don't need it" she said as she quickly rolled off.

Sam suddenly thought 'Hey this is the hall I...' "Quinn stop!' Sam yelled as her wheelchair flipped over tossing her on the ground.

Quinn was in shock 'Where did that rope come from' she thought to herself. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked to the left and saw Puck, and then to the right and saw Finn. They were asleep. "Idiots" she said as Sam ran up behind her

"Are you alright?" He sounded worried.

"All I'm gonna say is atleast I'm not wearing a dress today" Sam laughed. "Now please help me up" Sam picked up her wheelchair then picked up Quinn and sat her back in the chair on the other side of the rope.

"Thank-you, now go and kick Finn and Puck for me"Laughed Quinn.

Sam ran up and kicked Finn and then quickly went and kicked Puck and yelled

"Quick Quinn, lets roll!" Quinn laughed as Sam pushed her down the hall at his fastest.

"We'll get you Trouty Mouth, and your little Quinn too!" Shouted Finn

"Dude, how many times has Rachel made you watch 'The Wizard of Oz" Questioned Puck.

"Too many" he replied as they ran off after Sam and Quinn.


End file.
